Animation is an ever-growing technological field. As computer systems and technology evolve, the methods and systems used to animate are also evolving. For example, conventionally, an animation was created by an artist creating each frame of an animated sequence. The frames were then combined to create an impression of movement. However, manually creating each frame was time consuming. In addition, inadvertent mistakes were introduced by artists simply because of the vast amount of detail required to create accurate animations.
Recently, methods and systems have been created to capture movements of subjects to create computer-generated subjects. For example, facial movements can be electronically converted to produce computer-generated animation. Currently, the main technique for facial motion capture is to have reference points associated with different places on a face (sometimes referred to as markers). These markers are then used to detect movement of the face. Unfortunately, capture of small facial movements can be missed when markers are not included where the small movements occur. Therefore, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems for facial tracking.